


Life and Death

by Zephyr_H_chaotic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Life and death are sentient beings, Nothing is scientifically correct here, Religion, Religion is only semi-important here, creation of the world, life - Freeform, life and death, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_H_chaotic/pseuds/Zephyr_H_chaotic
Summary: Some will say all of this untrue, but there is, realistically, no way for one to determine what is correct or not. It is, in the end, up to the human mind.





	Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is intended to insult any religion, state that any religion is better than another, or confirm/falsify any religion.  
I do not care what religion you are apart or if you do not accociate yourself with a religion. 
> 
> ALSO i got inspiration for the writing style from the show Good Omens--some of you may think that the style sounds vary similar to the narrator (god) of the show, and you'd be correct.

The story of Life and Death isn’t unique. It is retold every year, every generation, every era. Some call them the first humans, others the first gods.

There are many more accounts, of course, but the rest are unimportant; they are too far from the truth to be considered now. So, let us go back to the first two, and by all accounts, the most accurate, tellings of Life and Death.

Provided that humans are still as curious and arrogant as they have always been, it is vital to understand that religion, though normally closely tied to this story, is too varied to be properly addressed here. The only important information religion brings us is the introduction of gods and humans. Gods, by popular demand, are seen as all knowing and all powerful. Humans, by the same respect, are seen as imperfect and pitiful. This is mostly correct. 

Imagine mixing all of the known ‘gods’ together into one body. This is a fairly accurate representation of Life. They are powerful, though not overly so. Their name is literal; they are the one to bring about all forms of life-- both on the earth and in this universe, loosely speaking. Death, on the other hand, is what humans would consider a Halfling; half Life and half Death. They are not Life’s child in any sense of the word, and would not even be considered family by others. This begs the question,  _ is there a such thing as pure Death? _ And the answer is yes. Earth is home to what the rest of the universe would consider a Half-Death, but for the sake of the human mind, we will continue on with referring to them by Death. Now, to tell this story, let us go back to the beginning.

This story starts a little more than three eras ago, before what is now called the Paleozoic Era started. The earth was a barren place. It was void of water, void of life. Two beings stood on the smooth, gray mass, each facing the same way. These two, as you may have guessed, are the famed Life and Death. This was their world to mold, but they had yet to begin.

“You are a Halfling,” Life said.

“I am.” Death agreed.

“I have never met a Halfling. What sets you apart?” Life asked, turning to study Death’s slate-colored robes. Life’s own was a creamy beige.

“My abilities, I suppose,” came the answer. “I cannot keep a hold on the dead infinitely like the others can. Those who come to me will eventually leave.”

“I see. Then our world will continue the cycle longer than the others could hope for their worlds.” Life replied with a smile. Nothing more was said; the two began the long process of world building. 

There are many questions to be asked, of course, but there is little time to answer. The creation is that of the mind-- what is wanted to be, will be, and vice versa. Life created what is now today. Yes, even the bad, for they do not consider the small opinions of humans on good and evil. Death, in turn, created what we would call Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. The Buddists, in the idea of Death, were the most accurate. What comes to Death will eventually leave death, with nothing said or done. 

Some will say all of this untrue, but there is, realistically, no way for one to determine what is correct or not. It is, in the end, up to the human mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a school project, but I am insanely proud of it, so I thought I'd post it here too.
> 
> Please consider leaving a kudos and/or leaving a comment telling me what you think!


End file.
